Dangerous Heat
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: What happens when you combine a massive heat wave,a lovesick Kyle who writes horrible poetry,a bitchy Lori and a tense atmosphere back home? Why the need for a relaxing stroll through the forest of course. But the forest can be a scary place


I don't own anything.

Be careful with this fic. It gets quite violent and graphic

* * *

Jessi was doing something wrong. Not unusual for her. She never managed to live up to being the perfect teenager like Kyle. But she really needed this. The last few days weren't exactly the best. A highly unusual heat wave had hit Seattle and it was driving everybody crazy. The last week the temperature hadn't fallen under 36 °C (97°F) and it was hell. Being superhuman didn't help much. Oh sure you handled the temperature slightly better but you still felt the heat.

And if the heat wasn't enough the effect it had on people's emotions really did finish you off. Everybody was in a foul mood and they were taking it out on each other. Lori was picking fights with anybody she saw over pretty much anything, Josh wouldn't stop well the closest word she could think of was whining to get an Air Conditioner, Stephen and Nicole weren't talking to each other most of the time. It seemed that the heat was driving everybody crazy. Jessi herself spent most the time in her room. She didn't have the courage to face the others in this hostile atmosphere. She knew that she sometimes rubbed people the wrong way and she wasn't willing to risk the wrath of the family when everybody was so on edge. She knew they were good people and even if they get mad at her they wouldn't just kick her out but the fear was always there so she decided to play it safe

Naturally Kyle perfect as always was the only one who didn't show any signs of anger, hostility or crankiness. But she avoided him as well because lately he was beyond obsessed with getting Amanda back. And as much as she disliked the idea of being in the same solar system as Amanda "I need a personality" Bloom she helped him at first. She couldn't help it she wanted him to be happy. But after a few days of insane plans that ranged from sickeningly sweet to almost creepily stalkerish she decided to let him figure it out for himself. There were was only so much a girl could take. And to her credit she lasted fourteen hours and twenty two minutes longer then Josh and Lori who finally told Kyle to just get over her.

Kyle didn't take the advice. If anything he doubled his efforts. And since Amanda was lifeguard at the pool they were forced to watch the Kyle Amanda drama everyday. But today Jessi just couldn't take it anymore. After the morning fight she had with Lori(Jessi still couldn't understand Lori's problem with taking a shower together. They were both girls and the shower was big enough), the pre breakfast fight she had with Josh who felt that she wasn't fixing his car fast enough, the after breakfast apology she got from Josh which was nice if you excluded the part where Josh tried to make amends by getting her some ice cream and then accidentally spilled it on her favourite shirt well after all of this listening to Kyle's attempts at romantic poetry(one area where he really wasn't gifted)was the last drop. Jessi really needed a break

So she came to the forest. A wonderfully cool place compared to the rest of the city where for a little while she could be alone for a while. Away from the flaring tempers at home and away from the lovesick Kyle. The only problem was that Nicole specifically told her to stay away from the forest. Lately a few people had gone missing from here and the police suspected that there might be some kind of maniac kidnapping or killing people in the forest. Nicole like every mother was quite worried at the news so she made this an off limits zone. But as much as Jessi liked to please Nicole she really didn't see the big deal. She was more then a match for any psycho killer and she needed a break.

And so she started running slowly. Enjoying the wind in her face and the beautiful sounds of the forest . She closed her eyes and extended her other senses. She wasn't worried about tripping. She had been here before and knew where ever single step was taking her. And she would hear any other human way before she crashed into them. And so it came as quite a surprise to her when she stepped into something wet and slipped falling straight on her face. A little dazed she turned to see what she steeped in and then she quickly became alert and got to her feet. This was blood. A whole puddle of blood . Scared she quickly began to check her surroundings and when she finally looked up. She almost threw up. It was the most horrible sight she had ever seen.

The body was hanging from a branch and was skinned. The head seemed to be missing. It looked like it had been torn off. Near the branch she could see a ripped police uniform and once she checked on the ground she saw the gun near the roots. The man was a cop.

Terrified Jessi quickly pulled out her cell phone and called the police. Or more likely she tried to call the police but then found out that battery was dead. Had she been in a more rational mood she might have tried using her genius to find a way to fix this. But seeing someone skinned and without a head didn't really bring the rationality. It brought the survival instinct. And Jessi ran as fast as she could. There had to be people somewhere. Someone to help.

As she ran she focused all her senses on looking for anybody. Fleeting thoughts of going back and looking for the killer herself, being the hero to catch him to save others like Kyle emerged but the still fresh image of the mutilated quickly crushed them. Even if she could defeat him the thought of facing someone who could something so horrible wasn't a pleasant one

She ran for six minutes and broke several world records when she finally saw the blessed sight of a police jeep on the road. She jumped through the bushes giving the cop quite a scare. Luckily for her he was professionals and while he pulled out his guns he didn't shoot her

"Help" she said slightly winded" There's been a murder"

"Miss are you all right? Can you tell me what happened" the officer seeing how scared she was, knew that this wasn't a prank. It looked like they finally got a lead

" I was running and then I suddenly slipped and fell. When I got back up I noticed….." he felt sick as he heard the girl describing in vivid detail the gruesome scene. He had been a cop for twenty years and so far he never had to shoot anybody. It had been a good career. He had a bad feeling when they assigned him to patrol the forest but not even in his wildest nightmares did he believe that he might come face to face with someone that sick. Hearing it from this young beautiful girl somehow made it even more horrifying . But when he heard that the victim was a cop his sickness was replaced with anger and fear. He knew a lot of the guys who were out there patrolling.

He quickly led the girl back the jeep and pulled out his radio station. They had a cop killer on the loose and he would not get away

"This is Henderson. I've got a lead on our man …." As he began relaying the details he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Not for himself he was ready to give his life if it meant stopping this creature but for the girl. If the backup didn't get here soon enough would he be able to protect her

Jessi was beginning to calm down. She knew she should be stronger then this. That she should be able to handle any problem by herself but the kind officer was a reassuring sight. Standing in back of his jeep she felt safe.

And then she longer felt safe because she caught a flicker of light and in the next moment she felt blood on her face and the head of the officer exploded in a shower of blood and skull fragments.

* * *

_Yup you guessed it. This is a Predator Crossover .I wanted to use this weekend to work on **Unexpected consequences **but after i caught the Predator on TV i couldn't help myself. The idea of seeing how a Podling would do against a Predator was too tempting. _


End file.
